The Flit Gun (Episode 2.2)
Mission unusual , in fact it is more like the delivery of something that will serve us for the final battle . Do you inform , through repeated messages , important news Tyndall: Well met, soldier fo Zion! We have a crucial and delicate mission for you today, a mission whose outcome will determine the success of our struggle against the Merovingian's deadly Assassin. The "flit gun" shown in the schematic you recovered from the machines looks like the ideal delivery device for our red insecticide. Unfortunately, we do not have suficient engineering resources to code a working flit gun from scratch. After much discussion, the Council has arranged a deal with the Machines whereby we will trade them insecticide ingrediants for flit gun parts. Once we have the parts, we can decompile thm to learn their component code. You will be our representative in this vital exchange. Proceed to our facility in the City and pick up the insecticide ingrediants from our contact, Coyote. Tyndall: Press " N " , calls my number , and download mission critical " Flit Gun Requisition " . Then I indirizzerò to one of our distribution centers in the City . Tyndall: I will have more information for you once you have taken the flit gun . Hurry , Warrior ! Equipped flit gun , we will not fail to eliminate the Assassin by Matrix . {We begin , therefore , the mission} Tyndall: Warrior , the hour has come ; our flit gun are ready for the final showdown with the Assassin . To get your weapon proceed immediately to the location indicated . Arriviamo nel luogo indicatoci Zion Martial Arts Initiate: I heard that the flit gun is the only thing that can damage the Assassin . You think it's true ? Atropos: *soldier*? Let me see ... * * soldier ... Oh , yeah, there you are. Okay , we upperemo your flit gun in your inventory once you have left the palace . Before leaving make sure you have an empty slot in your inventory in order to receive . Operator: I'm getting data uploaded at Zion . You 'll spend them as soon as you left the area , but make sure you have an empty slot in your inventory , otherwise the transfer will fail! Atropos: Remember , you need to have a free slot in the inventory before leaving the area , to get a successful upload of your flit gun Tyndall: With the flit gun in your arsenal , Warrior , you can not fail in eliminating Assassin by Matrix . To use it , drag it from the panel of your inventory in your hotbar , and click on the new icon of the flit gun to equip the weapon . Once you've drawn, select your goal , then click again the flit gun to shoot. The flit gun is the only weapon that can kill flies Assassin . Use it well. Suddenly comes another message , far more important Tyndall: Operating , some reports indicate that the Assassin has divided itself into five copies , which have escaped through Richland and Westview . Tyndall: The code collected from creatures Corrupted appears to contain fragments of his memory indicating its hiding places. If you could encode these fragments , these could lead to the copies of the Assassin . read all the echoes *Episode 2.2: Experimental Tests Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 2.2) Category:Episode 2.2 Missions